


Oranges Jam

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Basically in an AU Richard and my OC are in a long term relationship, ideally this take place after "The Burma's special affair"Truth is I was quite bored and just want write something involving jam, so I did this, hope someone will like it. As always sorry for eventual grammar mistakes.





	Oranges Jam

The soft light of the morning bright the room through the curtains of our bedroom, I stretch an arm and Richard is not at my side, the sheets are still warm, probably he's gone out for is usual morning run, I roll on his side of the bed and hug his pillow still full of his scent.

He was away more than usual this time, three long weeks, I like have my space, but I missed him so much. I miss all of Richard even his occasional tantrums, the house sounded empty without him shouting from upstairs because he can't find something in the closet or simply need attention. I try to sleep another twenty minutes, his run will take an hour or more, I had all the time for a shower and to prepare breakfast. I'm completely broken, all my body hurt, I'm getting old probably. I smile at the thought of this night, three weeks far from each other made us literally blow up, we played hard all the night, I lost the count of how many times Richard made me cry in pleasure, his moans still echoes in my ears, the bed is a mess, we fall asleep late, naked and exhausted in each other's arms.

Finally I manage to get up and walk like a zombie in the bathroom, I'm a mess, ruffled hair and kiss marks everywhere, my lips red and swollen for all that kissing and I feel a burning sensation between my legs at every movement, I try to find some relief in the shower, the hot water run on my skin washing away Richard's scent.

I go downstairs in the kitchen wearing only an old Richard's t-shirt and the panties, I put the kettle on for the tea and I make an espresso coffee for me, I enjoy a cigarette sipping my coffee and then prepare breakfast, Richard walk in, panting for the run, he hug me from behind, give me a good morning and leave some kiss on my neck before go upstairs for wash away the sweat. I carry the food in the garden, it's a wonderful summer morning, will be a pity stay indoor.

After a while Richard join me, he changed clothes, an old pair of jeans and a white tank top, he walk barefoot on the grass until the garden's sofa and the low coffee table, he take place at my side, his hair combed back, damp wet, let some drops of water droll along is neck.

As I was expected he look disappointed at the meal, I know he prefers cooked breakfast instead of toasted bread and marmalade, but we have just a couple of hours before going at his parents home for lunch, I persuade him, that was the best choice, Richard sip his tea, looking suspiciously at the jam's jar.

R: Mar-mel-la-ta di A-ran-ce...

I giggle at the sound of his voice reading the handwritten label on the jar, I find always funny when he pronounce my mother language.

B: My granny made it, taste it, it's delicious...

He's such a bugger with food, he's not convinced at all, Richard munch a piece of bread without nothing on top and I prepare a massive slice full of jam for me. After the first bite, the bread collapse in my hand, leaving me with all my fingers covered in jam. I lick it away and at some point Richard stop giggle for my failure and close an hand around my wrist and with a husky voice tell me: 

R: Let me help you...

His lips clean my fingers, his tongue lick away the marmalade from my hand, I moan quietly and Richard push me backwards on the sofa.

R: Taste good...I want more...

Richard fingers dip in the jar and then spread the jam on my lips, his mouth tug the shape of mine to eat it, his tongue flick lightly to remove every trace of jam, our kiss deepen, the bittersweet flavour of the marmalade mixed in our mouths. Richard's body move sensually against mine, we both moan, the sensation of his fresh shaved skin on mine is delicious. He take more jam from the jar and put his fingers in my mouth, caressing my tongue and making me shiver for the excitement, I suck and lick them like I would do with another part of his body. Richard's breath accelerate, his free hand slip under my t-shirts to cup my breast, his lips tug my neck, we move and twitch on the sofa, now his hips grind between my legs through the soaked cotton of my panties rubbing my sensitive skin in a painfully pleasant way.

Another dose of jam and then we kiss hungrily, Richard's hand move in my panties and as his fingers push on my entrance I can't hold a moan of pain.

R: You are on fire down here...

I pant heavy, holding his wrist and whispering him to go on, at this point I don't care if will be a bit painful, I want him badly.

R: I don't want hurt my babe...

Richard free his hand, and lift up a bit to take away my panties, his head move between my legs, he kiss my inner thigh and then look at me with a smirk raising an eyebrow and grab the jar from the table, dip his fingers in it and start spread the jam on my skin, The freshness of the marmalade is so pleasant to give me goosebumps, Richard keep gently put jam on my most sensible spot, I twitch at every touch, moaning louder as his lips bite lightly the track of jam on my inner thigh. When his tongue start lick softly my entrance up and down, my back arch in pleasure, I grab and pull his wet hair while he keep let his mouth work. Richard's hands move on the back of my knees to lift my legs and have more room, I repeatedly mumble his name overwhelm by waves of pleasure, my hand move on the back of his neck playing with his hair following the pace of his head, his soft lips kiss every fold of me slowly until I come with a long satisfied moan.  
Richard move up to face me, we kiss, my fingers run through his hair combing them back, his lips tease mine while I start unbotton his jeans, now is my turn to have some fun playing with the jam...

The marmalade jar is almost empty, my head rest on Richard's lap, his hand stroke my hair, we look at each other stupidly smiling. He's still heavy breathing after I took care of him, granny's jam gave us a lot of fun, we are a mess and we need another shower, we are in late for the lunch too but we can't care less.


End file.
